


You Turned Up (Like a Friend of Mine)

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crossing Parallels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Parallel Universes, Sad Louis, Soulmates, for part of it, kind of, okay a lot of it, so like, there's a lot of them, this is some more, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Louis padded downstairs, feeling incredibly thirsty. He filled up a glass of water and was about to take a drink when a loud knock sounded at the door accompanied by some yelling and ringing of the doorbell.“What the hell?” Louis muttered, setting his glass on the counter and rushing towards the door.As he got closer to the door, though, his mind stopped whirling because the voice was one that was etched forever in his mind, but one that he never thought he would ever hear again.“Why’s the door locked? Did you seriously go without me? And who’s car is in the driveway? Lou, I knew you’d be late to get me. We’re going to miss-”Louis whipped the door open, sure that he was just imagining things. There was no way…Except there was. Standing on the front step was the curly haired, boy-faced Harry Louis had last seen ten years ago today.Or the one where Harry disappears on graduation day only to show up on Louis' door looking exactly the same ten years later. Through a series of strange events, maybe they can finally figure out that they're destined to be together, no matter what.





	You Turned Up (Like a Friend of Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [they-are-twin-flames](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=they-are-twin-flames).



> 100 fics. I'm trying not to cry right now as I load this up and write these notes haha I don't even... It seems crazy. I'm about to hit five years of fic writing in the fandom and this is the fic that will put me at 100 fics posted totaling just over 1 million words. What a fucking journey.
> 
> So, I have a lot of thank yous! Thank you to my people. My friends. My framily. You know who you are and I adore every single fucking one of you. I dunno if I'd still be here if I didn't have your love and support and random ass conversations. I certainly wouldn't be doing as well in general if I didn't have you guys.
> 
> For this fic I specifically have my amazing heart anon to thank for the prompt! You're lovely and amazing and thank you so much for always sending me such kindness as well as sending me the ask that ended up becoming this fic! I hope you love it. Thank you also to my cheerleaders, all gazillion of you, and my beta [Nicola](https://missytearex.tumblr.com) for helping me better this thing!
> 
> Just as a warning, there's a lot of feelings and a lot of love in this fic in addition to being INCREDIBLY self indulgent, but I tried to tell myself it's okay. It's my 100th fic, and I'm allowed to do that and celebrate myself just this once. haha 
> 
> The title comes from Longshot by Catfish and the Bottlemen, and is ridiculously fitting in a lot of ways for this fic hahaha This is a work of fiction, I do not own the characters, don't know the band, don't want anyone related to the band to be reading this, so please don't share it with them. Please don't post this work anywhere else. Please just be decent human beings, basically, and please be kind. 
> 
> Thank you for taking a chance on me and reading this! I hope you enjoy!

**Graduation Day**

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie. He didn’t see why he needed to dress up when it would all be covered by a royal blue robe anyway, but he wasn’t going to risk his mom yelling at him on graduation day. This was his day. He wanted to enjoy it.

Sighing to himself, his eyes wandered over to where a slew of random photos from the past several years were pinned above his desk. He wasn’t really one for taking pictures unless they were selfies on his phone. Harry, though, always had a camera with him and he made sure to give Louis copies of everything that involved him in any way. Which was usually everything.

He and Harry had met when Louis’ mom had moved in with his step-dad, Mark, when Louis was in Kindergarten. They were only a few streets away from Harry, and at their very first block party, the two boys quickly became inseparable.

Graduation was exhilarating in so many ways. Louis was more than ready to move out and start college a few hours away. He was only going to have one roommate, and he couldn’t begin to imagine what that might be like. Privacy? He didn’t know what that was. But in just a few months, he would. 

In so many other ways, graduation scared him. It was an end of an era, an end to almost everything he’d ever known really. The town he’d grown up in was home, and the friends he had made were friends for life. He hoped. He knew it rarely worked like that, though. 

That was why, as he stared at photos of him and Harry over the past few years, Louis felt like this was it. His last chance. If he didn’t confess to Harry that he liked him as so much more than just a friend, then he knew he’d never do it. 

Louis had already been putting it off for months. Liam and Niall had been so supportive the entire time, and Zayn had almost told Harry himself a few times. They all insisted that it would end well, but there was no way for Louis to know that for sure, was there? And if he ruined their friendship now, right before graduation? Well. That would suck. But at least he would have tried.

The more Louis thought about it, the more he knew right before graduation wasn’t a good idea. He was Harry’s ride to the ceremony, since they had to be there hours before their families, and he wouldn’t want to make the ride awkward. After, then. The whole group was planning on getting together to celebrate that night. He’d tell Harry then and decide whether or not he would go to the gathering based on Harry’s reaction.

Plan decided, Louis grabbed his robe and cap, made sure his phone was in his pocket, then jogged downstairs.

“Mom, I’m heading out!” Louis yelled as he put on his shoes. He wasn’t sure where she was or what she was doing, but the house was fairly quiet at the moment, so hopefully she heard him.

“Alright, boo. Drive safe, and we’ll see you there,” Jay called from the kitchen. 

Smiling, Louis stood up, grabbed his keys, and walked to the car. The CD Harry had made for Louis’ eighteenth birthday was still blasting from their trip to Target earlier that day. He turned it down a little, then drove the two minutes it took him to get to Harry’s house. 

Parking in the driveway, but leaving the car running, Louis hopped out of the car and jogged up to the porch. He’d expected Harry to be waiting at the front window since Louis was a little late (as usual), but he wasn’t. 

Shrugging, Louis knocked on the front door and admired the way the flowers were still blooming under Anne and Harry’s care. They always had their flower beds taken care of, and Louis loved it.

After waiting a moment for someone to open the door, Louis knocked again before calling out. 

“Hello? Harry?”

Louis leaned over to see if he could see inside their house, but the glare of the sun was too much. Anne had always told him to feel free to come inside without knocking, so he tried the handle and found it unlocked. 

Cautiously, Louis opened the door and yelled inside again. “Hellooooo, is anyone home?”

Everything looked just as it always did. There were random piles of magazines on the coffee table, the cat lazing in the sun on the floor. Lights were on in the rooms not well lit by windows, but as Louis walked around it quickly became apparent that no one was home.

“Weird,” Louis mumbled. 

Their town was a safe one, but Anne and Robin were careful to lock their doors ever since a neighbor’s home had been broken into a few years ago. They wouldn’t have left the house without ensuring it was closed up.

When Louis made his way back downstairs to the kitchen, he found there was a pot of water that had almost boiled itself dry on the stove. Louis turned off the burner, and looked out the kitchen window. He saw all of the cars for the family parked like they usually were, and even Gemma’s was there since she’d come back for the weekend.

Where was everyone?

Louis checked the time, and knew he had to get going if he wanted to make it to graduation on time. Maybe Harry’s grandparents had surprised him and been able to come out after all. They did that from time to time, almost like they were trying to keep everyone on their toes. Maybe they’d done it again and Harry had forgotten to tell Louis. 

Pulling out his phone, Louis went to his conversation with Harry and sent him a quick text.

_ Louis: I’m at your house, but literally no one is here but the cat _ _  
_ _ Louis: We’ve gotta leave if we’re gonna make it on time! _

Louis waited for his phone to indicate the messages had been sent, but the progress bar stalled. That never happened unless he had poor reception. 

Looking around in confusion, Louis thumbed out of the message thread and tried calling Harry. It went to voicemail with no answer. He tried Gemma, Anne, and Robin’s phones, and none of them answered.

“What is going on,” Louis murmured and just then his phone chimed with a notification.

_ Unable to send message. _

Sighing, Louis turned off the lights he passed that were on, locked the door, and got back into his car. He had to just hope that Harry would show up to graduation on his own, then.

 

*~~***~~*

 

**Five Years Later**

Harry never did show up for graduation. His family never showed up at all. When it had been a week with Anne and Robin missing work, Gemma missing classes at school, and Harry missing a deadline for his early acceptance Summer Program, the police finally started looking into it further.

They were never found. It was like they’d just disappeared. If it hadn’t been for the proof of the photos Louis had, the fact there were still bills in their name, and all of the countless indications that they did actually exist, Louis would have thought he’d gone crazy and imagined the entire thing.

It became a bit of a town mystery. There was a nationwide search, and for the first little while, everyone in their town had more attention than they ever wanted. Especially for such a reason.

After a year, all public services had cut off their searches. Even most of the privately paid investigators had told those funding the search that every possible avenue had been looked into and the family was never going to be found unless they wanted to be.

There were stalwarts in the town, though. There were still volunteers who would answer phones and emails with possible leads, and Louis made sure to be there as often as he could. He switched from the university a few hours away and instead started up at the community college the next town over, so he could help search for Harry and his family. 

It was all fruitless. The town had put off doing an official memorial for them, but even Harry’s grandparents had given their approval now that it had been five years.

Louis looked around him. The entire town was there, including people who had long ago left, in order to memorialize Harry’s family. They were standing in front of gravestones, under which there were no bodies, and Louis couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t it. They weren’t dead. He had no idea where they were or what had happened to them, but he could tell deep down that death wasn’t the answer. 

The crowd slowly dispersed, and soon enough it was only Louis and his three closest friends standing in front of Harry’s marker.

Zayn laid a hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed it. “You alright?”

Louis sighed. “No. But I’ve gotta act like I am, don’t I?”

Niall and Liam joined Zayn, and soon Louis was the center of a very tight group hug.

“Come on. Let’s go get drunk,” Niall suggested.

A few hours later, Louis was more drunk than he’d been since the unfortunate night he puked in Mrs. Watford’s bushes after the party the soccer team had thrown junior year was broken up by the cops, and Louis had tried to run away.

“I just really wish I’d just gotten the guts to tell Harry how I felt before that night, you know?” Louis said. He had the feeling his friends were getting tired of hearing him say that, but it was true. It was likely going to be his life’s greatest regret. “I feel like I could have a possibility of getting over this whole thing someday if I’d only just had the fucking guts to tell him before he disappeared.”

Liam shook his head, a sad look on his face. “I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

Louis scrunched up his face in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You wouldn’t have the regret of not having told him, but you’d have the regret of not being with him for long enough. Of not growing old together. Of any number of other things, right?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, nodding thoughtfully. “I’m not sure you’d actually feel better. Just sad about something else.”

“And I’d still miss Harry,” Louis said, quietly. “But like, what if I’d told him? Would that have changed everything? Maybe they wouldn’t have disappeared if I’d just done it.”

“Not sure that’s how it works either,” Liam said once more. “And I’m not sure it’s a good idea to keep thinking like that.”

“Did you ever call that guy I told you about?” Niall asked before chugging the rest of his beer. “The counselor?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah. Wasn’t covered by the insurance I was on at the time, and I don’t have time to go during his office hours anyway. Between work, helping mom with the younger twins, and still helping field what few emails we get these days, I have no idea when I’d do it.”

His three friends went quiet, and Louis might have been drunk, but he knew they were talking with their eyes to each other.

“Okay, what. What are you wanting to say?” Louis asked, settling back into the booth, ready for them to chide him about one thing or another. “I’m twenty-three now. I’m not some rash eighteen year old who won’t listen to his friends anymore. Just say it.”

“We’ve just been thinking,” Zayn said softly from beside Louis. “We think that maybe… it might be time for you to stop volunteering so much.”

Louis felt like his heart dropped all the way to his stomach hearing his friends say that. “What, you mean give up on finding Harry? Finding his family?”

“No, it’s not wrong to keep hoping,” Liam said quickly, reaching his hand across the table towards Louis. “I just think that… well, we all think, that maybe you aren’t able to move on from all of this because you aren’t allowing yourself to. That maybe you’re holding onto it all a little tighter than is healthy.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He’d been hearing this from his mom for awhile now. “I can’t do that. I have to keep trying. I can’t give up yet.”

Sighing, Liam leaned back and shrugged. “Alright. Just know we’re here for you, okay?”

Louis nodded and leaned into Zayn’s side. “I know. Thanks.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

**Another Five Years Later**

“Boo, do you feel like coming to the memorial?”

Louis looked up at his mom from where he was currently sorting through some boxes he’d left at her house when he’d finally moved out two years ago. He hadn’t looked inside of them in ages, and most of it was getting trashed. Some of it, though, like the adventure plans he and Harry had created the summer they were twelve, he was definitely keeping.

“I don’t think so.” Louis switched up how he was seated on the floor in an attempt to keep his knees from aching too horribly. It didn’t work. He was only twenty-eight and he swore his body was falling apart. “I don’t think I could handle an entire night of people talking about their memories of them. Not yet.”

Jay gave him a sad smile and nodded. “That’s okay. I still can’t believe it’s been ten years…”

Louis nodded and tried to blink away his tears. He’d been emotional and excessively introspective all day. Seeing his mom get teary-eyed wouldn’t help matters at all.

“I know,” he said softly. “I think the guys are getting together later tonight to go visit the graves and have a drink to Harry. I might join them for that if I feel up to it. If not, I’ll be here whenever you get back.”

Jay walked over and gave him a kiss on top of his head. “Alright, darling. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

He smiled as he heard her corralling his youngest siblings out to the van and felt the weight of the silence descend once they were gone.

He’d come home for the day despite the fact he wasn’t sure he would be attending any of the events that evening just because he didn’t want to be in his apartment alone. He’d known he wouldn’t be able to handle things at his call-center job on a day like today, so he’d made sure to schedule it off. He hadn’t considered his roommate, Corey, though. 

Corey was great, but he worked crazy hours and Louis realized about five minutes after he’d woken up and heard him leave the apartment that he wasn’t ready to face the quiet. So, he’d driven the ten minutes it took to get to his family’s house and felt something settle within him at the constant noise.

Until now.

Louis scrubbed at his face with his hands. As the years had gone on, he’d been one of the few holding out hope and still keeping up the site the town started in an attempt to gather any information about the Styles-Twist family they possibly could. These days it was mostly just him and Niall’s mom that did the upkeep, but that was something they checked once every couple weeks or so. They hardly had any hits these days and almost no potential leads. What they did get was often old information or didn’t fit with what they were looking for.

He was finally getting to the point now where he felt like maybe it was time. Time to do everything his friends had tried to convince him to do five years ago. He wouldn’t give up hope - it would  _ never _ be time for that - but it felt like time to allow himself to move on. At some point he had to accept that everything that had happened was a mystery that would remain unsolved. If he continued on in the way he was, working a job he hated which also had zero future for him, in a town that was filled with memories of a friend he would likely never see again, he knew he would never be happy.

Sighing, Louis looked down and found another photo. This one was from middle school. It was taken on the very first digital camera that Harry had ever owned, and naturally that meant that Louis was his test subject. Everywhere they went that entire spring and summer, Harry brought his camera along and took photos of things Louis thought were ridiculous. 

Like the one he was looking at now. It was quite beautifully framed, actually, but he still didn’t really see the point. It was a photo of all the drawings Louis, Zayn, and Harry had added to Louis’ Converse. It was clear Louis wasn’t wearing any socks, there was a layer of dirt covering the shoes and his ankle, and the main focal point was the stupid doodle Harry had done of a stick figure riding a skateboard.

Louis was hit with a sudden pain that finally brought the tears he’d been fighting all day to the surface. If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t truly allowed himself to cry over Harry in the ten years since he’d gone missing. So, finally, he allowed himself to fall apart. 

On the floor of his childhood bedroom over a stupid photo of his damn right foot, Louis cried so hard that he could  _ feel _ his chest screaming with the contractions. He cried for his lost friend. He cried for the memories they didn’t get to make. He cried for the chance he lost to finally confess how much Harry really meant to him.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed it, but as much pain was still within him, he also felt infinitely lighter once the tears finally started to cease. He felt physically and emotionally exhausted, and he knew then he wouldn’t be up for getting together with the guys tonight. He’d make sure to see them before they left again, but tonight was not in the cards for Louis.

Heaving himself up off of the floor, Louis cleaned himself up and changed his shirt since he’d gotten snot on the sleeve. After splashing some water on his face to clear away the salt and tears, he almost felt like a new person. A new, not even close to whole or undamaged person who was finally ready to move on with his life. Maybe he’d start by reaching out to a therapist.

Louis padded downstairs, feeling incredibly thirsty after crying for as long as he had. He filled up a glass of water and was about to take a drink when a loud knock sounded at the door accompanied by some yelling and ringing of the doorbell.

“What the hell?” Louis muttered, setting his glass on the counter and rushing towards the door. 

His mind was whirling with possibilities and worst case scenarios. Something had happened to one of the girls. His mom had been in an accident. There was a fire in the hall downtown where the service was being held. 

As he got closer to the door, though, his mind stopped whirling because the voice was one that was etched forever in his mind, but one that he never thought he would ever hear again.

“Why’s the door locked? Did you seriously go without me? And who’s car is in the driveway? Lou, I knew you’d be late to get me. We’re going to miss-”

Louis whipped the door open, sure that he was just imagining things. There was no way…

Except there was. Standing on the front step, looking put out and angry, was the curly haired, boy-faced Harry Louis had last seen ten years ago today.

Louis could hardly breath, much less say anything in response to his friend. How was this possible? Had Louis finally gone crazy, right as he was ready to let Harry go and move on? 

“Louis, what’s going on? Since when have you been able to grow a beard? And your hair wasn’t that long this morning. And… oh my God, are those tattoos?”

Harry started asking question after question, faster and faster, and Louis could hardly process it all. Harry thought he’d seen Louis just this morning, but the Louis he had seen was definitely not the same Louis standing in front of him now. Louis had never thought twice about the tattoos he’d gotten, and he definitely hadn’t thought twice about how he wore his hair or the fact that most days he didn’t feel like shaving.

“Louis, answer me!” Harry demanded, stomping his foot and everything. “Why aren’t you ready for graduation?”

It was then that Louis realized what was happening. Eighteen year old Harry was standing on his porch demanding answers about a graduation that happened a decade ago while people mourned for him and his missing family only a couple miles away. Louis needed to get him off his porch and into the house so they could figure out what exactly was going on.

“Shit, you can’t stay out there, come inside.” Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s forearm to haul him inside.

The moment that Louis’ hand touched Harry’s skin, their surroundings swirled around them in a mess of color, making Louis’ stomach almost upheave. Luckily it didn’t last more than a few seconds before it stopped.

It didn’t take long for them to figure out that they weren’t at Louis’ family’s house anymore, though. Louis looked around and saw they were in a coffee shop of some sort. The pricing listed was in pounds, not dollars, which already had him narrowing his eyes, but then he heard his own voice speaking from across the room.

“Oh my God, it’s us,” Harry muttered.

Louis had so many questions. He wanted to ask someone where they were and try to figure out how they got there, but first he really wanted to know what was going on with the other Harry and Louis. 

“You lost a bet. Is that a question, or did you really?”

“Did I just speak with an English accent?” Louis asked. He turned to Harry, who nodded quickly.

“Quiet, I wanna hear if I’ve got one too.”

Louis couldn’t hear what other Harry was saying, so he walked closer, held back by Harry. 

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered harshly. “What if they see us?”

Louis paused. He hadn’t thought about that. He wasn’t sure why, but he’d just assumed no one would be able to see them, since no one seemed to bat an eye over them magically landing there in the first place.

Turning to the man sitting at the table beside where they were standing, Louis said, “Excuse me. Hello?” When the man still didn’t respond, Louis waved his hand in front of the man’s face. Turning back to Harry, Louis said, “I think we’re good. Now, let’s go see what we’re talking about over there.”

“Zayn and Liam?” other Louis asked. “ Like, Zayn the supermodel look-alike and Liam the dude who looks like David Beckham?  That Zayn and Liam?”

Louis snickered a little, because that was the perfect description of their friends.

Other Harry’s mouth fell open a little as he nodded. “Do, uh. Do you know them?”

“You’re definitely English too,” Louis whispered as he elbowed Harry. 

Shit, this was so strange. He’d just had his friend dropped on his doorstep after being missing for ten years, looking like he hadn’t aged a single day, and now the two of them were watching English versions of themselves interact in a coffee shop. 

Louis couldn’t focus on their conversation, because his mind started to spiral again. How was any of this possible? Was it a dream? Had he cried himself to sleep, and everything that happened after that hadn’t actually happened? What if he fell and hit his head or something, and none of this was real? Or what if he really had been in such a high state of grief that he believed this was actually happening, when really it was just hallucinations?

Wait, how was he meant to get home? How was he supposed to figure any of this out?

“Lou, you okay?” Harry asked, hand coming up to grip Louis’ shoulder. “You’re breathing funny.”

“I’m fine,” Louis said, his voice cracking a little. He definitely wasn’t fine, but he also didn’t really feel like worrying his (former? Current? The younger version of the man who would be his?) best friend that was suddenly somehow back from the dead. Maybe. Possibly. God, he was so confused. 

Louis motioned to the others who were talking, and other Harry started talking again.

“It was a bet that I wouldn’t have the guts to talk to my crush.”

“She’s pretty intimidating, huh?” other Louis asked.

“Well, he’s the kind of guy that everyone likes, and I’m just… not. So… yeah.”

Other Harry was looking at other Louis the same way Harry used to look at him when he said it, and it always used to make his belly fill with butterflies. Only then did it hit him that Harry might have been flirting with him while Louis was pining.

Chuckling a little at that realization, Louis elbowed Harry and said, “I think your other self is flirting with me.”

“Oh my God,” Harry said, sounding strangled. 

Louis turned to look at him, surprised to hear him sound like that. 

Harry had his hands covering his face as he continued saying the phrase on repeat, slowly getting louder. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

“Hey,” Louis asked, this time reaching out to console Harry. “What’s going on?”

“He just… I just? I’m so confused right now, but I went and just said that to you over there, and I’ve never actually admitted it to anyone before, so hearing it was just, oh my God, am I gay here too?”

As soon as Harry spit out the question, his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth. 

Louis’ heart, he was fairly certain, had stopped beating. He’d guessed that Harry maybe might be interested in guys too. It was part of the reason why Louis was going to put everything on the line and tell him he wanted them to be more than friends all those years ago. He’d never known for sure, though, and while he’d made it clear to all of their friends without having to say the words, Louis wasn’t exactly out in high school either. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Harry said quietly.

Louis snorted when he heard that. It was like that phrase had unlocked something in Louis, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the hilarity of the situation. 

Waving at the coffee shop around them, he asked, “What? You never expected to come out to me in a coffee shop somewhere across the ocean where no one can see or hear us while I’m ten years older than you?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, who couldn’t stop chuckling now. The corners of his mouth were slowly turning up, though, so Louis knew he wasn’t too mad.

“I’m sure you didn’t, H, but it’s okay. I’m gay too. And this isn’t how I expected to tell you, either.”

Sighing, Harry turned back to their other selves, and Louis was surprised to see Harry wasn’t at the counter anymore.

“Wait,” other Louis called, and it was then that Louis realized other Harry was near the entrance to the coffee shop. “I still don’t know your real name!”

“It’s Harry!” other Harry yelled before practically running out the door. When Louis looked back, his other self looked quite happy with himself.

Louis was about to ask Harry if he wanted to follow after himself or stick with Louis when suddenly their surroundings started melting to a mix of colors again. He immediately reached out and latched onto Harry again, to make sure they were at least going together. Maybe when things settled again, they’d be back home.

Louis blinked, almost blinded by the bright sunshine, and it was only then he realized they were in a fancy car, driving on a freeway. When he squinted to look out the windows, he saw that there were palm trees. He’d been to Florida enough times to be fairly confident that wasn’t where they were.

“LA,” Harry said in awe, plastering his face to the window. 

Louis jumped when he heard a chuckle and heard someone shifting in their seat. 

“What?” the voice asked.

Turning as fast as he could, Louis really should have been more surprised than he was to find himself facing another version of him and Harry.

They were closer to Louis’ own age this time, and he was so busy studying them, he forgot they were having an actual conversation.

“You have a personal driver here? Like for all the time?” other Harry asked.

“Ooh, look,” Harry said, turning to Louis with a smile. “We’re American again. That’s nice.”

Louis scrunched his nose and looked at Harry. “Why is that nice? I thought it was kinda cool we were English before.”

Harry shrugged right as other Louis spoke again.

"No, not all the time. Mainly just when I've been at industry parties and I know I shouldn't drive myself home or for special occasions like this one where I'm trying to impress someone."

Other Louis gave a ridiculously exaggerated wink causing other Harry to shake his head in response. 

“Oh my God, I can never do that move ever again,” Louis groaned. “It doesn’t look nearly as saucy or sexy as I thought it did.”

“I thought it looked fine,” Harry mumbled. It was quiet enough, Louis wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it, so he brushed it aside.

“And do you try to impress boys very often?” other Harry asked.

Oh. Oh, that was a good question. 

The driver behind them scoffed, and made Louis turn around.

“Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson,” the driver apologized. He didn’t look very sorry, though. He had a wide grin as he kept driving through the traffic.

Right as Louis and his driver started to banter a little, Harry tapped his shoulder and said, “Hey, Lou.”

“Hmm?” Louis said, turning towards Harry.

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked a little before he laughed some more. “Weird? Yeah, that’s one word for it. You’re ten years younger than me, for example. You’ve been missing for ten years and suddenly show up on my mom’s doorstep like a day hasn’t passed since I last saw you. We’ve randomly appeared in two other locations with other versions of ourselves. Yeah, Harry. I think a  _ lot _ of this is pretty fucking weird.”

Harry paused, looked at the other versions of themselves that were still talking to the driver, before he said, “I meant that in both of these worlds, it seems like we like each other.”

“Oh,” Louis said, quietly. “Yeah, kinda weird.”

Harry studied his face a little longer, but then they heard other Louis squawk and then lean forward, arm going between Harry and Louis’ heads to hit his driver on the shoulder. 

“The first since Martin?” other Harry asked, looking surprised. “But didn’t you two break up over a year ago now?”

"Hadn't really found anyone I wanted to show off for since then,” other Louis answered.

"So what am I, then?" other Harry immediately asked. He pulled at his hair and Louis could tell he was nervous about something, just like other Louis was. Louis wished they hadn’t been dropped in right as they were having this conversation to determine... whatever it was exactly they were determining. It felt so personal. 

“This feels really awkward,” Harry said, shifting in his seat. 

“Yeah,” Louis said, dragging out the vowels.

Even with that, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. There was something about seeing himself with Harry the way he’d always hoped they’d be able to be that was addicting to watch. Other Louis was tucking some of Harry’s hair behind his ear, and it was so tender Louis couldn’t help but long for that kind of affection for himself.

"Well, you're definitely special,” other Louis finally said. “For sure someone I'd like to impress." 

Other Harry leaned into every touch he was offered, and finally other Louis scooted closer so they were pressed against each other.

Other Louis leaned into other Harry’s ear and whispered something Louis couldn’t hear. It still gave him chills to see the way was affecting Harry. 

"Yeah,” other Harry said, voice sounding a little rough. “Yeah, I...I think so.”

“They won’t have sex right in front of us, will they?” Harry asked.

“God, I hope not,” Louis said, smirking. “They do have a driver, though, and no separation up between them, so I don’t think so?”

When Louis turned back, other Louis was pressing kisses to Harry’s jawline and neck before climbing into Harry’s lap.

“Shit,” Louis muttered, turning to Harry. “It’s almost like watching a porno starring yourself? Like, I don’t know how to feel about it.”

Harry let out one of his honking laughs, and it was right then that the colors began to swirl again. Louis gripped Harry’s arm and closed his eyes, praying that they’d find themselves back home again. 

Louis hadn’t opened his eyes before he knew that wasn’t the case. He could smell the coffee and baked goods in the air.

Opening his eyes, he glanced around. “Another coffee shop?” he asked, looking around them.

“I think we’re English again,” Harry said, gesturing at the board. “Lou, I don’t understand what’s going on. Why do we keep going to all these weird places?”

Louis sighed. He wished he knew. 

Turning around, he saw himself standing at the counter placing an order. It was weird, though, because his other self wasn’t moving. He was just staring at his arm, where it looked like he’d been colored on. At least it didn’t seem like there was another version of Harry here this time. That was starting to get a little weird.

Other Louis started moving, looking around the coffee shop frantically, and it was then that Louis saw other Harry. He had been seated on a couch on the other side of the shop, but now he was walking towards Louis, looking a bit nervous.

“I kinda like how I look with my hair long enough to pull up into a bun like that,” Harry said, turning to Louis. “Think I should give that a try whenever we make it back?”

Louis patted Harry’s shoulder. “Sure. Do whatever makes you happy with your hair.”

“Sir, are you still interested in your tea?”

Louis watched as his other self turned away from Harry then and said, “Sorry! Sorry. Uhm...I might have just found my soulmate? Uh…”

“ _ Soulmate?” _ Harry squawked. 

Louis wasn’t really dealing with that revelation very well either.

“Hi,” other Louis said.

“Did they just meet?” Harry asked. “That’s what he said, right? That he just found his soulmate? How do they know they’re soulmates if they just met?”

“How does anyone know when they’ve found their soulmate?” Louis asked. “Do soulmates even exist?”

That made Harry shut up. Louis turned to him, curious, but Harry was just fiddling with his hands. 

“I always liked to think so,” he said quietly.

Leaning into him so their shoulders could nudge each other, Louis said, “Same.”

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Oh my God, they really did just meet,” Harry said. “I’m both impressed and scared.”

Louis snorted, but kept watching their other selves as they maneuvered their way through this. 

“Right! Right, sorry, I’m Louis. Do we...shake or hug or what?” 

Other Harry giggled and shrugged. “Dunno. The only ones I know that have already found their soulmate were either friends when they were younger or my best friend and sister turned out to be soulmates, so not sure how this kind of meeting goes really, but I’d be good with a hug.”

It was kind of beautiful, actually. He wasn’t sure he’d mind knowing who his soulmate was right as he met them. 

The two of them hugged tightly, and as they didn’t let go, Louis’ heart squeezed within his chest. Why was he being forced to watch this? Was it to torture him with possibilities of what might have been? If so, he didn’t feel like he’d done anything so wrong as to deserve this punishment. Hell, he’d given up ten years of his life to search for a friend that ended up magically showing up on his doorstep as if time literally had not passed. If that wasn’t already payment enough, he didn’t know what was.

As they finally pulled back from the hug, other Harry opened his eyes, and the way he looked at other Louis was too much for him to bear. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do if too many more of these kept happening. It was really nice being able to see versions of themselves that were able to be together, but it hurt. He’d been hurting for long enough. He didn’t want to feel this way anymore.

“Not again,” Harry said before Louis had even realized their surroundings were melting away again. This time, Harry reached out for Louis, and he couldn’t help but be pleased about that.

Once again blinded by sunlight, Louis tried to let his eyes adjust before looking around.

It was silent. They weren’t in a car or a coffee shop, but it did look like they were back in LA. 

“American again maybe?” Harry said hopefully. “Is this a house? It’s huge!”

Louis looked around and saw several photos of his family on the mantle beside what looked like colorful statues.

“Are those awards?” Harry asked, leaning in to read the etchings on them. “American Music Award Best Duo/Group 2014: One Direction. Do these belong to you? Is this version of you in a band or something?”

Louis shrugged and kept looking at them when he heard some voices down the hall finally indicating they weren’t alone.

“Thanks for coming, Niall. But seriously, I can handle this. Just go.”

“Oh, I wanna see Niall,” Harry said before he jogged out of sight. 

When Louis turned the corner, he saw a blonde man walking out the front door wearing skin tight jeans.

“Oh my God, I can’t imagine he’d ever wear pants that tight,” Louis said, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. He’d never wanted to see Niall in anything so revealing. It was hysterical and horrifying.

“Look at yourself before you talk,” Harry said, smirking. 

Louis had been so distracted, he hadn’t paid any attention to his counterpart. Once he did, he saw Harry was right. Other Louis’ jeans looked painted on. 

“Am I wearing jeggings?”

“You look great, should do it more often.”

Louis turned to look at Harry in surprise, but Harry just shrugged. 

“It’s true.”

Other Louis was wiping his eyes, and looked to be preparing himself for a hard conversation.

“I get the feeling this isn’t going to be a nice chat,” Louis said before following his other self towards the back of the house. 

There were wide windows leading out to a spacious patio and pool. It was there other Harry was waiting, once again with his long hair.

“Sorry,” other Louis apologised as he walked outside. He didn’t go much further than the doors and definitely didn’t approach other Harry more than he needed to. “Niall didn’t want to go, so I had to force him out.”

“Was he that scared that I would hurt you and he’d need to pick up the pieces?”

Other Harry sounded curious, but Louis also felt like he was walking on eggshells. What was going on here?

“What does that even mean?” Harry asked. “Why would I ever hurt you?”

“I dunno, but I want to, so shut up,” Louis said, swatting a little at Harry.

“No,” other Louis said, quiet. “I think it was mostly curiosity.”

Louis walked closer so he could see other Harry better, and it was then that Harry nodded. 

“I’m so obvious that before I even realised my feelings, Liam knew them. I’m assuming Niall did too.” Other Harry looked up at other Louis and then blurted out, “Louis, I’m in love with you.”

Harry made a bit of a choking sound while Louis couldn’t help whispering out, “Holy shit.” Louis looked at his other self quickly to see his reaction to the confession. 

Other Louis didn’t have a chance to react before other Harry was talking again. “Fuck. This is the second time today I’ve just blurted it out like that. I’m sorry, I meant to ease you into it or something?” Other Harry made a frustrated face that was very familiar to Louis. “I don’t actually know what I was going to do. I just knew I needed to get to you and tell you I love you. I didn’t know the song was about me until Liam said it was. But I just...well, I’ve had a really fucking weird last several days, that for me was more like several weeks, but you’d never believe me about all of that anyway, and I just realised that-”

While other Harry continued to ramble in what Louis was quickly finding to be an incredibly sexy English accent, other Louis had walked over to him and finally cut him off by placing his hand over other Harry’s mouth. “You are equal parts annoying and adorable when you ramble because you’re nervous.”

“Awwwww,” Harry cooed. 

“Thanks?” other Harry said into other Louis’ hand.

Other Louis let his hand fall to other Harry’s chest and he asked, “So you’re in love with me?”

“Oh no,” Louis said, shaking his head. “I can’t watch this. I don’t ever want to have to watch myself flirt ever again.”

“I kinda like it,” Harry teased. 

It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t Harry have been like this with Louis in high school? He would have easily gotten the courage to tell Harry about his feelings if he’d been even close to this obvious.

Other Louis was obviously teasing other Harry as he dragged his hand across his chest. It didn’t take long before other Harry lifted his own hand and ran it across scruff that was very similar to how Louis wore his now.

Other Harry cleared his throat and asked, “Does this mean you aren’t… opposed to such feelings?”

“Definitely not opposed,” other Louis said before leaning into other Harry so they were close enough to kiss. Instead of a kiss, though, Louis watched himself say, “I’m quite in favour of them, actually, because I feel the same.”

“They really do love each other, don’t they?” Harry asked. 

Louis couldn’t help nodding as he watched how happy they seemed to be, just standing in each other’s space. He felt like he and Harry used to be like that. At least, he thought so. He felt so much more alive when Harry was near. That was just one reason why the past ten years had been so hard. It was like a part of him, the part that made him feel the most like himself, had been ripped away.

“Did you really not know?” other Louis asked, his face soft and curious. “I was so sure you’d known the entire time. I didn’t do a good job of hiding it.”

Other Harry shrugged. “I don’t think I’d ever really allowed the possibility to enter my mind, after we decided it wouldn’t go any further because of the band.”

“Wait, I’m in the band too?” Harry asked. 

Shaking his head, Louis chuckled. “You focus on the funniest things, but yes it seems that way.”

“Harry?” other Louis asked. He waited a moment, and then he said, “Kiss me.”

As soon as they started kissing, Louis turned around and walked back inside the house. So, there was some version of himself out there that was in a band, and still he was in love with Harry. In every scenario they’d seen, he and Harry ended up together. 

But what was the point of all of this? Why were they being shown all of this when Louis still had to figure out how Harry was still eighteen? Wasn’t that the bigger issue here? If Louis had eighteen year old Harry, did that mean that twenty-eight year old Harry was somehow still out there as well? Was all of this just a sign that Louis really shouldn’t give up hope?

“Louis, what’s going on?” Harry asked, walking up behind him. “Something’s bothering you.”

Louis started laughing hysterically. “Yeah, Harry. Something  _ is _ bothering me. I’d given up hope, you know? Hope that we would ever be able to find you. I searched - the whole town did - for you and your family. Now it’s been ten years and I  _ finally _ decided I had to let myself move on. But surprise! Then you showed up like this.”

Harry blinked at him, obviously still not understanding. “What do you mean? You keep talking about how I was gone for ten years.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the floor. “I look like this, with the tattoos and hair and everything you mentioned before? I look like this because it’s been ten entire years for me, Harry. It’s been hours for you, but ten  _ years _ for me, for all of us. Graduation night was when I went to pick you up and your family was gone. You’d all disappeared. No one has been able to find a trace of you, Gemma, or your mom and Robin ever since.”

Harry went a little more pale. “Really?”

Louis blinked back the tears he really didn’t want to come again and nodded. “Yeah. Fucking sucked.”

When Louis opened his eyes, he thought it was his tears again, but the world was changing around them again. 

“God, I wish this would just stop,” Louis muttered, swiping away the errant tear that had made its way down his cheek.

Louis didn’t reach out for Harry this time, but Harry didn’t reach out for him, either. Louis didn’t know why it hurt as much as it did.

Shivering a little in the chilly air, Louis looked around. There was a large arena in front of them, some other tall buildings pretty closeby, and lots of signs about restaurants nearby. 

“Oh my God, I’m a singer again. Why am I a singer again?”

Louis followed Harry’s gaze and saw the sign welcoming Harry Styles to the O2 Arena London. Then, Louis heard his own voice again.

“You’re sure you guys are okay with spending all day there?” His other self was walking towards the arena with Niall and two others that Louis wasn’t familiar with. “I know we were planning on showing Hailee around the area by uni some more.”

“I want to know why we’re always English,” Louis said, looking at Harry with a laugh.

“Louis, your soulmate is Harry fucking Styles…”

The man Louis didn’t know kept talking, but Louis had stopped in place again. 

Why soulmates again? Why did he have to keep watching versions of himself happily be with Harry? These other versions were so much more lucky than he was. They were in love, they were soulmates, sometimes they were famous. 

Louis was ten years older than the only person he’d ever loved, and he felt broken beyond belief.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands in an attempt to push down the rush of emotions he was feeling.  _ Love. _ He  _ loved _ Harry. He’d never thought about it in that specific manner, things had gone wrong too quickly for him to ever get to the possibility of love in his head, but looking back on it now it was incredibly obvious. 

It was why he hadn’t ever been able to let go of hope. Why he never stopped searching. Harry was easily the most important person in his life outside of his family, and he loved him with his entire being.

“Lou, you’re scaring me.” He really sounded scared when he said it, too. Enough so, that Louis pulled his hands down to his cheeks and opened his eyes. 

Harry had his arm stretched out towards him, like he wanted to soothe him, but wasn’t sure he should. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, finally letting the tears fall again. “Sorry, this is all just a lot, you know?”

He knew Harry didn’t know. He kind of understood with the jumping around to different worlds and stuff, but Harry had no idea what kind of inner turmoil Louis was dealing with. How could he?

Louis was in love with a man who hadn’t aged. Who hadn’t lived life like Louis had. Louis had been broken and hurt and scared and worried to the point where he never thought he could be whole again. He had scars that ran deep from his experiences, and he didn’t know if he would heal from them completely.

Harry deserved so much better than that. 

Louis pulled his thoughts back to the present just as Harry’s hand touched his elbow, and the world swirled around them again. He wished he wasn’t, but he was glad for Harry’s touch again. It was nice to know he was still there.

They landed inside a bright, spacious apartment, but when Louis looked out the window he could tell that, once again, they weren’t in the US. 

Louis’ mind was still running down the same path it had been before. How even if all these other versions of them were soulmates, in love, and together for the rest of their lives, there was no way it could work for them. Louis wished with his entire soul that he’d taken a chance with Harry earlier their senior year. He wished he could have had a small taste of what that happiness might have been like. 

But he hadn’t. And there was no way it could happen now. Not when he and Harry were in two completely different places in their lives. Not when Harry technically hadn’t even graduated from high school. Louis didn’t feel like he had much to offer Harry, and Harry was still as bright, still as brilliant, and still as incredible as he always had been.

“And that’s all I’ve really got planned for you guys today,” yet another English version of Louis’ self said. 

When Louis finally turned, he saw other Louis was sat in front of a camera with lights making sure there weren’t any shadows. He also saw other Harry, wearing nothing but a  _ very _ small pair of boxers that barely covered his dick, come walking up behind Louis. 

“Thank you to those of you who joined me live and…”

It seemed other Louis had finally figured out what was going on behind him, about the same time Harry did.

“I’m kinda hot like that,” Harry said, before looking down at himself. 

Louis chuckled the same time as his other self did.

“Harry! I’m live! Get out of the camera’s view!”

Other Harry just smirked, scratched his belly, and said, “Morning, everyone!” then got out of the shot.

Other Louis was blushing furiously, but after dropping his head into his hands, he seemed to pull himself back together again. He made a comment about Harry having great legs, and soon enough he was with Harry in the kitchen.

“Think they’re together too?” Harry asked, almost a whisper. 

When Louis looked at Harry, he noticed something he hadn’t while they were visiting any of the other worlds. He looked happy, to an extent. Definitely curious. But he also looked sad. Wistful. 

Did Harry want what this other Louis and other Harry had as much as Louis did? Things were too messed up now to have any hope that it could happen, but if things had gone differently? If Louis had a second go around, one where Harry and his family didn’t disappear, did he have any reason to be scared? Or was everything he’d seen today confirmation that no matter who they were, no matter the lives they had lived, they would  _ always _ find each other and love each other?

The colors started to swirl right as other Louis and other Harry started heading back to their bedroom, but this time was different. This time the colors turned to black, and Louis felt like he would never stop falling.

 

*~~***~~*

 

**Graduation Day**

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie. Blinking a few times, he looked down at himself and then back in the mirror. Everything seemed fine, just as it had been a few minutes ago when he’d started musing over how ridiculous it was to get dressed up for graduation when it would all be covered by a robe.

Turning around, he saw the pictures strewn across the corkboard. For some reason, when he saw one of his favorite photos, one he and Harry had taken together just a couple weeks ago, he felt a pang of sadness. It was an ache, a longing, that felt  _ so real. _

But it made no sense. He’d seen Harry just that morning. He was going to see him again in just a few minutes. What he really should be feeling was anxious, because Louis was going to tell Harry that he wanted to be more than friends tonight.

Louis closed his eyes, and images flashed through his mind. Images that made no sense. His arms were covered in tattoos, a group of people standing in front of gravestones marked Styles and Twist. Louis crying on his bedroom floor.

Shaking his head, the images left but the feelings remained. It was like he’d just had a nightmare while awake. Taking a breath and trying to push aside the feelings of unease, Louis grabbed his robe and cap, made sure his phone was in his pocket, then jogged downstairs. It was so weird how all of this felt familiar, like he’d done it before. It was the most eerie sense of deja vu he’d ever experienced.

“Mom, I’m heading out!” Louis yelled as he put on his shoes. He wished he could push aside the feeling of longing inside of him. It was making him wonder if something was wrong with his heart, the way his chest physically hurt.

“Alright, boo. Drive safe, and we’ll see you there,” Jay called from the kitchen. 

Louis stood up, grabbed his keys, and walked to the car. The CD Harry had made for Louis’ eighteenth birthday was still blasting from their trip to Target earlier that day. He turned it down a little, then drove the two minutes it took him to get to Harry’s house. 

Parking in the driveway, Louis was about to hop out of the car when another series of images flashed across his mind. One had the two of them, looking a little older than they were now, in a coffee shop. They were flirting and laughing. Next had the two of them in a car, Harry’s hair incredibly long, and Louis was straddling him to kiss him. Scene after scene flashed, and it was like he’d seen them all before. 

It gave him courage. In all of those images, unlike the others he’d seen before, the two of them were happy together. It looked like they were in love. He didn’t know what they meant or where they came from, but he brushed it off and turned off his car. 

He couldn’t wait until after graduation. He needed to tell Harry  _ now. _ He felt like he’d waited a lifetime to tell him, and he didn’t want to wait a moment longer.

Louis was only halfway up the walk when Harry came bounding out, wide smile in place.

“It’s graduation day, fucker!” Harry cheered, arms in the air.

“Harry Edward Styles, watch your language,” Anne called out the open window. 

Harry winced and turned around partially to yell, “Sorry!” before turning around to Louis. Eyes wide, he mouthed the word  _ oops _ before launching himself into Louis’ arms. 

“Hey,” Louis said, happily hugging Harry as tight as he could. “Before we go, I wanted to tell you something.”

Louis’ heart was racing and he knew he had to do it before he lost the courage those weird scenes he’d seen a few minutes ago had given him.

“What?” Harry asked, pulling back and looking at Louis with curiosity. 

Louis watched as Harry shifted his own robe and cap, and without even waiting for Harry to look back up at him, he blurted out, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Eyes going wide, Louis slapped a hand to his mouth. He… oh God. He did love Harry. He hadn’t even realized until this moment. He’d really just wanted to say he wanted them to try dating or even just a single date or whatever before easing into boyfriends. He didn’t expect to confess that he not only loved Harry as a friend but so much more. What had he done?

“Thank the Lord,” Harry said, smiling the smile he saved only for Louis. “I knew I just had to wait long enough for you to say something.”

Louis blinked a few times. “Wait, what?”

“I love you too, idiot.” Putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side, Harry said, “I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I was just waiting for you to catch on. Did you really not know?”

Louis shook his head dumbly, mouth hanging open a little.

Harry sighed. “I swear,  _ everyone _ knew except for you. I didn’t even have to say anything. So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Louis closed his mouth and tried to swallow. It seemed his breathing was fine, even if his mouth was a little dry. He licked his lips and Harry’s eyes darted down to the movement.

“Yeah, I’d really like to kiss you,” Louis whispered.

“Let me put my stuff in your car so I don’t drop it and get my robe dirty. Mom would kill me.”

Louis followed Harry to the car as Harry wrenched open the back door and tossed his stuff in on top of Louis’. Once the door creaked closed, Harry turned back around and opened his arms.

“I can’t kiss you when you’re that far away,” he teased.

Rolling his eyes, Louis slowly stepped forward. “You’re not just messing with me right now?” Louis asked, just to be sure. He felt like this was all going far too well. 

“Of course not. Sometimes I even dream about us. I did last night.”

That made Louis pause. “Really? I think I might have too. Or something.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding his head and pushing his fringe to the side. “It was so weird. It was like, a bunch of different dreams all mashed up into one? But like, I was watching us, not actually a part of it? And in a lot of them, we were  _ English, _ it was so weird.”

Louis scrunched his nose. “That is weird.”

Harry smirked as he reached out and pulled Louis closer to him. “It was also kinda hot. I really liked hearing you speak with an accent.”

“Oh yeah? Like an English boy, do you?” Louis said, trying out the accent he’d had to use for Oliver Twist. He knew it was bad, but it was the best he had. 

Harry cackled loudly, shaking his head. “It was nothing like that, but good try. Now kiss me, you fool.”

As Louis leaned in and their lips finally met, the pain that had been radiating through him since he’d seen the photo of Harry was extinguished. The aching and longing and overarching sadness that had filled him was entirely gone. Now, all he felt was happiness. They had their entire lives ahead of them, and he couldn’t wait to see where it led.

**Author's Note:**

> Fics in order of mention:  
> [That's Not My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180010)  
> [This Ain't Just a Thing That You Give Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725770)  
> [Drawn To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343798)  
> [Back To How It Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368197)  
> [I Just Wanna Give You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150802)  
> [I Like Digging Holes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041929)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I hope you will consider leaving a kudos, a nice comment, and maybe even helping me spread the word about MY 100TH FIC by [reblogging my fic post](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/184804331758/you-turned-up-like-a-friend-of-mine-10k-the). Thank you again!!


End file.
